<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and all at once, you're all i want by natashasbanner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708364">and all at once, you're all i want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner'>natashasbanner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Bruce have been dancing around each other for weeks and she decides to take matters into her own hands. </p>
<p>Or, a moment in AoU that could have been</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and all at once, you're all i want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I realized a few days ago that the party scene in Age of Ultron has a lot places for missing scenes and I couldn't resist writing this. Please enjoy and let me know what you think :) </p>
<p>Title comes from the song King of My Heart by Taylor Swift (and it kind of inspired this whole thing).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Natasha left Bruce and Steve at the bar to take a seat in one of the armchairs in the center of the room. Rhodes was in the middle of telling a War Machine story, as he liked to call them, to a small group of people on the couch and she found herself entertained by their awed reactions to his tale. She sipped at her drink, listening to Rhodes’ next story, but she kept an eye on Bruce and Steve at the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had a feeling that they were talking about her and it was only confirmed when Bruce glanced in her direction over Steve’s shoulder. Natasha quickly turned to focus on Rhodes and hid her smirk behind her glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t really surprising. Anyone with eyes could see that they’d grown close over the last few months. More often than not they were the only two in the tower between their missions to take down HYDRA bases and spent a lot of that time together. Natasha often found herself in his lab while he worked or on occasion he came down to the training gym while she sparred or did target practice. And on the days they didn’t feel like being cooped up in the tower, they wandered into the city where there was never a shortage of things to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha realized pretty early on that she’d developed a bit of a crush on Bruce. At first she didn’t think much of it and pushed it to the back of her mind. Romance wasn’t something that was ever an option for her so there wasn’t any use dwelling on it. But when it became clear that her crush wasn’t going away, she briefly toyed with the idea of seducing him to get it out of her system. But that idea was short lived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only recently did she suspect that her feelings for Bruce weren’t entirely one sided and Hulk’s begrudging willingness to cooperate with her, and only her, confirmed that. She knew deep down that he’d never act on any feelings he had and so the two of them had been dancing around each other for weeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back over at the bar and was surprised that both Bruce and Steve were both gone. Steve had rejoined Thor, but she didn’t spot Bruce right away. She scanned the room, but couldn’t find him among the party goers. Eventually, she found him on the catwalk that overlooked the rest of the party with his back to the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment, she decided she was done with the dance they’d been caught in and downed the rest of her drink in one go. She stood from her chair and made her way across the party to the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowed her pace when she reached the top of the stairs and came to a stop at his side. They were the only ones on the catwalk, everyone else enjoying the party below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey big guy,” she said, leaning against the railing so that she was facing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled and ducked his head before turning to look at her. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saw you up here by yourself,” she answered with a shrug. “Thought I’d come check on you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he said, looking out the window again. “I was just thinking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha raised her eyebrows at that. “Thinking about what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a sigh and shook his head, but kept quiet. Natasha waited, silently watching him until he finally spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing really, just something Steve said.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he say,” she pressed, her curiosity getting the best of her. Though she had a good idea what they’d talked about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled and met her eyes again. “He said something about you.” He paused. “And me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow. “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “He seems to think there’s something going on between the two of us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha watched him for a moment, reading his body language. He didn’t seem distressed by Steve revelation only amused and a little contemplative. That was a good sign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve’s ahead of the curve,” she joked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyebrows shot up at that and for a second Natasha worried she’d misread him. But he relaxed and let out a short laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Tony said something similar a few days ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha held back a laugh at that but didn’t comment, sensing he had more to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back out the window before he spoke again. “Is it really that obvious?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tentatively, she reached out and put her hand on his arm and stepped closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took me awhile to see it too,” she admitted softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to meet her eyes again. She held his gaze, frozen with her hand on his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” he asked, almost too quiet to hear over the sounds of the party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha slid her hand down his arm and felt him shiver under her touch. She only stopped when her hand covered his on the railing. She waited, holding her breath, until he slowly turned his hand over and closed his fingers around hers. The corner of his mouth quirked up and Natasha couldn’t help but smile back at him, a warmth spreading through her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even in the dim lighting she could see his cheeks color and he gave her hand a squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What now?” He asked, ducking his head and using his free hand to rub the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but chuckle at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a short, breathy laugh and shook his head at himself. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry,” she said, using their still joined hands to pull him to her, their bodies flush against each other. “How’s this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chewed on his bottom lip for before bringing his free hand up to cup her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smooth,” he said and in the next breath his lips were on hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand slid from her cheek to cradle the back of her head. Natasha let go of his other hand and slid her arm around his neck to keep him close as the kiss deepened. Bruce pulled away first, both of them panting slightly, but he leaned again for another chaste kiss and Natasha felt his smile against her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much shit do you think they’re going to give us now?” He asked, nodding his head toward the rest of the party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha glanced down and saw Steve quickly avert his eyes with a barely concealed smirk and Tony who was staring at them openly with the biggest grin. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Bruce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let them,” she said with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were never going to hear the end of this, but in that moment Natasha couldn’t care less. She’d let them have their fun for now, the only thing she wanted was to feel Bruce’s lips against hers again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned her forehead against his and kissed him, practically giddy that that was something she could do now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably go back down there,” he said reluctantly between soft kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha frowned, but knew he was right. She stole one last chaste kiss before letting him go with an annoyed huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t over,” she told him in a low tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce smirked, a sparkle in his eye. He held his hand out for her and she took it happily. He lead the way down the stairs, but stopped when they reach the bottom and leaned in to whisper in her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even close,” he said, his breath warm against her skin, sending a shiver down her spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Natasha could come up with a response to that, Bruce let her hand go and headed toward the bar. She had had half a mind to follow him and drag him down to her room, but she held back. They’d have their time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>